Confusion in the Heart
by Edwardluva1
Summary: Getting over Jack, Sam is headed to college and finds herself in a love triangle, but is still confused about Jack as she wonders what going on with him. What will her heart do? not very good at summmary.


**Hey guys this is my second story and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! Love you!**

Sam'sPov

Sam was looking for her roommate who had dragged her to this party. She finally gave up and sat on the stairs. She looked around the room noticing a few people in her classes. Then her eyes locked on Caden staring at her openly as if her where trying to see inside her soul. She'd held his gaze and after a couple of seconds, he smiled. Sam could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Shyly she smiled back. He stood up and was heading her way, when two blonde twins came and stopped him. As he spoke to them, every once and a while he would look up at Sam.

Needing the fresh air, Sam went outside to the backyard balcony. It was peaceful and private. She took a deep breath thinking about Tree Hill and her old life.

"You cold?" a voice said behind her.

She turned and saw Caden. He had on a black tee shirt that said 'Remember Me', some dark blue jeans, and some black, white, and silver shoes.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. It was silent for a moment as Caden came to stand beside her. He stared at her not bothering to hide it.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked.

"I don't think so." She replied in a whisper.

"I'm Caden." He held out his when he said this.

"Sam." She said taking his hand. He held on to her hand not letting go, but rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Then he took his other hand and pushed a piece of her hair back into place. His hand lingered, then he brushed he brushed her cheek down til his finger touched her plump red lips.

They had talked that whole night, about their past, fears, future, and other things.

_**The next day**_

"Sammie! Get up, it's 6:30 and English starts at 7:30!" my roommate, Jasmine yells.

I groan loudly. I lay in my bed for a while, then reluctantly get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I blow-dried and straighten my hair, I quickly dressed in some plain skinny jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a black and white checkered vest, seeing I only had 15minutes left til class started. Briefly, I thought of last night and how Caden and I talked and wondered if I'd see him again. Then my thoughts went to Jack and I wondered how he was doing. I hadn't talked to him in like forever. He stopped writing two months after he left.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. Luckily, though, my class wasn't far from my dorm.

I finally made it to class and went and sat beside my roommate, Jasmine. I looked up and the teacher was writing things on the board, but it looked as if class hadn't started.

I got out my laptop and pull up a black page for me to take notes. People were rushing in class looking for seats.

"Caden!" I heard a voice call. I turned and saw a redheaded girl waving and calling Caden's name.

I looked toward the door and saw Caden walking toward her. My heart thumped loudly in my ears. Then the teacher called everyone to attention.

I took notes and when class ended I packed up my things and headed toward the door already thinking of how I would write my report.

Not paying attention, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said backing up.

"Watch where you walk next time!" the redheaded girl that called Caden earlier said standing in front of me with a scowl on her face.

I just looked at her. "Stupid bitch." I whispered and walked past her.

"Dirty skank." She replied loudly trying to make a scene. I turned around and saw Caden standing behind her. Our eyes met briefly, but I turned away turning my attention toward the girl.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I really don't feel like kicking your ass." I told her looking her in the eye.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped close to me. I returned the stare not wavering for a second.

"Don't mess with me and your life will be somewhat okay." She paused and I sighed signaling how tired I was of this talk, "I own this school, and don't forget it." She finished in a whisper.

"Please, I already forgot." I replied walking out of the door.

I walked around campus for a while trying to clear my head. I was never really liked in school. I mean of course, I was the class clown, but I wasn't like the All-American cheerleader that ruled the school and everyone worshiped.

No offense to Brooke or anything, but I never want to be that girl. I could really give a shit if whether or not anyone like me or my attitude.

I was sitting in on an old bench, which was beside a tree and a small pond nearby, with the white paint peeling off of it. It was a quiet area that was behind the school and hidden to others and decided that I should just hang out here since I only had one class for the day.

I pulled out my sketch pad and began to draw the scene in front of me. When I finished I leaned against the tree and sighed peacefully.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" a husky voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to find Caden standing there with his arms crossed. The sun was setting and the sky was full of purple, pink, and light blue clouds.

I picked up my pencil off the ground that I had dropped and sat back down on the bench.

"None of your business, what are you doin here?" I asked with my back turned to him.

"This is where I come and hangout when I'm bored or just want to think." He answered leaning against the tree.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. His icy eyes were staring down at me intensely.

"Shouldn't you be with that girl, whatever her name is?" I said staring back at him holding his gaze.

He chuckled a little. "Nope, I'm my own person, I can do whatever I want."

I ignore him and it was silent for a while and I started drawing the sunset.

"That's beautiful." Caden commented looking down at my drawing.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked continuing to draw.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he responded back.

I sighed then looked up at him.

"No, I don't, but you obviously have a girlfriend, so why are you here bothering me?" I replied with a bit of an attitude. I was a little pissed that he didn't mention that he had a girlfriend last night.

He sat down on the ground. "I like you. You're different and I like you." He says looking at the sky.

"…but you have a girlfriend." I say pushing my hair out of my face.

"I can't breakup with Skky." He whispered looking up at me.

"Why not?" I asked softening inside.

He paused for a second. "Skky and I have been friends since birth. We live a couple houses down from each other. Our parents have basically already planned our wedding already. Ever since we graduated from high school, she's changed and I've just never really seen her in the way that she sees me. Every time I tell my parents or anything, they just push it aside and go on with their work."

I nodded remembering when he told me about how his parents didn't pay very much attention to him, just like Brooke's parents did her.

"Wow, that must suck." I said looking to the ground.

"It does and every time I get ready to breakup with Skky, she gives me a guilt card and starts talking about the problems in her life and its hard." He tells me.

The sky has darkened. I looked up and after a moment of silence, I grabbed my stuff and stood up. "I gotta go. It's late and I have two classes tomorrow." I say standing in front up him.

He stands up and my heart thumps loudly in my chest. Neither of us spoke, and then he stepped closer to me. I looked up and he cupped my jaw bringing his face closer to me.

Then his lips touched mine, they were soft and he made me shiver. I kissed him back placing my hands on his shoulders and he slid his hands around my waist.

After a couple of seconds, I pulled away, but our lips still touched.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" I heard a voice yell.

_**"When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out." **__- Elizabeth Bowen  
_

**Please review!**


End file.
